


How to Save the Doctor

by Newrose12



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:25:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newrose12/pseuds/Newrose12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clara was born to save the Doctor so how she save 9?  How did 9 know Rose was in the basement, Clara told him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Save the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered how the Doctor knew Rose was down there, I mean you hear footsteps running down stairs and it can't be the window dummies, they move too slow and I think the Doctor was too far away. When they introduced the idea of Clara jumping into his time stream and saving each regeneration, this idea popped into my head.

.”Oi,” a voice called from behind the Doctor and he spun, surprised to find a young woman there, long dark hair wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

“What are you doing here?” he demanded, he had waited until he was sure that the building was empty before heading to the roof.

“Going to blow it up, are you?” the woman asked, nodding to the relay device and the explosive in his hand.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” he denied and she rolled her eyes.

“I know an explosive when I see one,” she replied casually, “oh, don’t worry, I’m not going to stop you, I know why you’re going to do what you are about to, and I agree with it.”

“Good,” he replied, turning back to the relay device, he’d set it, get her off of the roof and then track down the Nestine Consciousness, convince it to leave and get off of this puny planet.

“But,” she went on as he moved to attach the explosive and he sighed before turning to her once again.

“What?” he demanded.

“Are you sure the building is empty?”

“Other than you and me, yes,” he said and turned back and heard her make a noise indicating she didn't agree.

“Actually,” she went on, “there’s one other person, used to be two, but the electrician unfortunately perished.”

“Who else is in the building?”

“Young shop girl, right now is heading down to the basement with the lottery money, and considering the shop dummies are kept down there…”

Cursing in several languages, he moved to the door that led to the stairs that would take him back to the shop. As he reached it, he turned but the girl was gone, knowing that he didn't have enough time to search for her, he would when he returned, he threw open the door and headed down.


End file.
